The Story Of A Mary-sue
by Pebble That Shines
Summary: What the title said...anyway on to the summary: Follow Sparklekit on the adventure of a life time...wait not actually a life time it's just an adventure about a Mary-sue and maybe her sister... (cover image by me but it's old)
1. Chapter 1-A kit is born

**I hate Mary-sues...so I decided to make a fanfiction about a Mary-sue!**

"Oh, she is perfect!" mewed Tinydawn. "The best kit ever!" Awesomestar yowled. "Yah, unlike her little cruddy sister." Tinydawn spat.

There were 2 kits next to Tinydawn's belly, a beautiful pink little she-kit and next to her was a little runt with plain black fur with a brown splash on her face.

"Let's name the cute little pink she-cat Sparklekit." Awesomestar purred. "And let's name that thing Mudkit!" Tinydawn sneered. Awesomestar nodded.

 **5 moons later...**

"Hello Sparklekit!" said Stonepaw. "Hi!" She answered, aqua eyes shining. Then Mudkit stumbled forward her amber eyes full of excitement.

"Tell me when your stupid sister leaves." Stonepaw spat then padded away. _Why does Mudkit always ruin my fun!_ Thought Sparklekit as she stared at her sister.

Then out of no were a badger attacked camp! Sparklekit quickly jumped on at clawed it and it ran miles away from camp. Pride shown in Awesomestars eyes.

Awesomestar jumped on the meeting branch and yowled, "Sparklekit has defeated a male badger and I have decided to make her an apprentice!" "REALLY!" mewed Sparklekit.

"Yes, of course!" Awesomestar answered. "Sparklekit from this day forward you shall be known as Sparkle _paw_ , Your mentor will be my loyal amazing deputy, Silentsong!"

They touched noses and the clan cheered, "Sparklepaw! Sparklepaw!" When the cheers faded away Mudkit asked, "Can I become an apprentice with my sister?"

It looked like Awesomestar was about to say no when Sparklekit padded up to him and whispered something in his hear. He sighed and said, "Waspclan, we have 1 more announcement!"

Every cat looked at him in confusion. He sighed and said, "We have one more ceremony, Mudkit is now Mud _paw_ and her mentor will be Brickheart, clan dismissed."

Brickheart and Mudpaw touched noses and nobody cheered. Brickheart was a cold, cruel tom that expects the best of cats.

 **Mosspelt's POV**

Mosspelt slowly fell asleep. He woke up in a green forest and he immediately knew were he was. A yellow tabby padded up to him along with a white she-cat.

"Waspstar, Diamondfur why did you bring me here?" Mosspelt asked. "There is a prophecy, _in a swift pink blur the sparkling cat shall finish the darkness once and for all."_

"It must be Sparklepaw!" Mosspelt gasped. _She is such an awesome, beautiful young cat I'm not surprised at all!_

 **And it's done, yep Sparklepaw is a Mary-sue.**

 **Oh, and here's the list of the OCs!**

Leader: Awesomestar-awesome red tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Silentsong-silent gray she-cat with blue eyes and when she does talk her voice is sounds beautiful

apprentice-Sparklepaw

Medicine cat: Mosspelt-black and white tom

Warriors:

Rubyfoot: dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Tinydawn: black she-cat with blue eyes

Emeraldheart: white tom with emerald green eyes

Brickheart-ginger tom with green eyes

apprentice-Mudpaw

Feathernose-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and has fluffy white fur around nose

Cloudtail-white tom with blue eyes

apprentice-Pawpaw

Amethystheart-purple she-cat with violet eyes

Shellfur-cream tom with amber eyes

apprentice-Stonepaw

Epicface-yellow tom with an epic face (XD)

Apprentices:

Sparklepaw-beautiful she-kit with soft pink fur and amazing aqua eyes

Mudpaw-small she-cat with plain black fur and has amber eyes with a brown splash on face

Pawpaw-gray tom with pale green eyes(lol XD I couldn't help myself, ok? This name is just SO hilarious HAHAHA!)

Stonepaw-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Queens:

SoftDaisy-brown tabby with amber eyes

Elders:

Grumpyface-ginger tom with a grumpy face(lollol)

Honeyfur-cream she-cat with wary blue eyes

Redclan

Leader: Gingerstar-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Legendarypelt- black tom with amazing fur with dark blue eyes

Medicine cat: Herbwish-tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes

warriors:

Bumblefall-brown tabby tom with white under-belly and has green eyes

Unicornstep-white she-cat with a pink piece of fur on head

Runningfur-red tom that always wakes up with dew on his fur, he also has green eyes(poor tom...)

Dustface-dark brown tom with amber eyes

Amberwind-black she-cat with amber eyes

Opalheart-rainbow she-cat with blue eyes

Brairgem-brown she-cat with green eyes

apprentice-Hopepaw

Nicesong-white tom with blue eyes(yes he is a tom XD XD)

apprentice-Molepaw

Carpetfur-cream tom with amber eyes(I think of the best names...)

apprentice-Floorpaw(what a nice pair..)

Apprentices

Hopepaw-yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Floorpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Molepaw- brown tom with dark brown eyes and has a white tail-tip

Queens

Queenbee-young she-cat with pale tabby fur and has blue eyes, kits: Tomkit, gray tom(what a nice name) Leapingkit, black she-kit

Anna-orange and white she-cat with green eyes(And yes, I got that name from the movie Frozen XD)

Elders

NONE

 **I know what horrible names, I picked them on purpose XD. Anyway if you want your OC on here all you need to is fill out this:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Why you want your OC in this crazy story:**

 **Other:**

 **Anyway since you read it have a cookie (::)**


	2. Chapter 2-I've got the power!

**And another** **chapter** **for 'the all great and powerfull Sparklepaw' anyway another cat has been added:**

 **Azurepaw and he is a blue, annoying tom with black paws with a high-pitch voice and I'm guessing he has blue eyes**

 **coolgirl526: I have some plans for her maybe near the end of the story anyway time for the chapter**

 **Mosspelt's POV**

"Hey Awesomestar I have some awesome new!" squealed Mosspelt. "Awesome? I love stuff that is awesome!" Awesomestar replied. "Well, guess what?" asked Mosspelt.

"What, tell me, TELL ME NOW! I am your leader so tell me!" "Your daughter-." "Which one, which one, is it Sparklepaw? It better be Sparklepaw 'cause she is just SO awesome!"

Mosspelt face-pawed himself then continued, "There's prophecy, I think it goes like this, _in a pink blur the sparkling cat shall defeat the darkness once and for all._ It went something like that."

Awesomestar nodded then said, "We must tell the cla-." "No!" "Why?" "Because Starclan always keeps secrets." Awesomestar rolled his eyes and said, "I'm telling the clan at dawn."

Then the young leader went to his nest and slowly fell asleep. Mosspelt walked out of the den then started face-pawing himself until finally he went to his nest to continue face-pawing himself.

 **Sparklekit's POV**

Sparklekit woke up in a small clearing surrounded by a prey-filled forest. "It's almost as pretty as my face..." She whispered. Then out of no were a yellow tabby appeared.

Sparklekit's fur started to bristle and unsheathed her claws. The tom looked at her in surprise and said, "I was just going to give you powers, jeez" "Oh, sorry" Sparklepaw muttered.

"It's ok, no one can stay bad at you." He purred. "What's your name, anyway?" asked Sparklekit. "I am Waspstar, first leader of Waspclan. "WOW! AND YOUR GOING TO GIVE ME POWERS!"

"Yep!" They touched noses and soon it was done. "What kind of powers did you give me?" Sparklekit asked. "The power to wish any power you want, then when you wish it comes true!"

"Wow!" she said in awe. She soon woke up and decided she had to do something. Sparklepaw padded into the clearing and yowled, "I've got the power, hey, yah, hey!"

Every cat came out of their den and Rubyfoot said, "What a beautiful voice!" "Like the crack of a whip, I snap attack!" Then Azurepaw came and something horrible happened.

He took a deep breath and yowled, "I've got the poooooo...!" "My ears!" yowled Pawpaw. "My ears are bleeding!" Shellfur yowled. He was still on the 'o' part and every cat's ears ringing.

"How does he still have air in his lungs!" asked Mosspelt. "I don't know!" Awesomestar answered. Then all except Azurepaw stuffed moss in their ears, it didn't word at all.

Then Azurepaw finally stopped, everyone sighed in relief. The young tom started drinking water from a puddle then continued. Everyone groaned.

 **And...done! Oh and I've Got the Power is a real song, such google 'The Power lyrics' and since you were patient and read it all have a cookie(::)**


End file.
